


iuvans manum

by Dannilovesangst, Soleera



Series: Appius Et Mars [2]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleera/pseuds/Soleera
Summary: In the wake of the events of sermones in balnea, Cupido tries to deal with the aftermath, while Appius makes his own plans...
Relationships: Marcus Aemilius Flavianus/Julian (2770 ab urbe condita)
Series: Appius Et Mars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093184
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another joint work! Danni wrote Chapter 1, and Soleera wrote Chapter 2. Enjoy!

_24_ _th_ _November, 2770_

Cupido stared at Julian, blinking rapidly.

“Senator Granius did _what_ in the bathhouse?”

The teen gazed up at Cupido. They were sitting on the couch in the bibliotheca, just the two of them. _Dominus_ was in the tablinum, engaged in a video call with his daughter, and had dismissed them both until bedtime. Not used to having an evening off, Julian had chosen to spend time with him. Which Cupido didn’t mind at all. He was very fond of Julian, and was also the boy’s mentor.

And he was Mars’ mentor as well. Which bought them back to the current topic of conversation... 

“He got erect from Mars giving him a massage. And asked about Mars' background. And ogled him.”

Cupido groaned. The fact Julian had mentioned this meant it was on his mind in some capacity. Cupido knew the best thing he could do was let Julian tell him what had happened. At least, the best thing for Julian. Mars on the other hand...

“Great. Just great. What did _Dominus_ do?”

Julian's forehead scrunched up in thought. The side of his head rested on Cupido’s shoulder. 

“He – told Senator Granius that Mars isn't available, nor is he for sale. He did say Mars sought shelter at the household lararium after running from abuse. It seemed to impress the Senator, but he was also angry that Mars was treated in such a way. He also wanted to know why SIPAS didn't do anything.”

“I can answer that.” Cupido sighed. “They're corrupt, all of them. Even if the 'punishment' was justified, which it wasn't, the fact Mars ran should tell them something was wrong. Idiots. Did either senator say anything else I should know?”

Julian continued thinking, subconsciously snuggling into Cupido more. He really was a hugger/snuggler/very affectionate, which was what their master needed. Julian needed a lot of cuddles and praise as well. Wrapping an arm around the younger boy, Cupido waited patiently for him to speak.

“ _Dominus_ told Appius he needs to get himself some 'personal' company.” Julian grinned. “They spoke about those youth and the trials. I took care of Appius' erection.” Julian sighed. “The second time I've been intimate with his cock. What is it with free people wanting to use a slave's mouth?”

Cupido sighed himself as he rubbed Julian’s back. The answer to that question was long enough to write several essays on. And he didn’t feel like diverting into that territory right now. He was also pretty sure Julian wasn’t actually looking for an answer. He’d been trained for this position for four years. Julian knew more about sex and how to please a free person then he did.

“I have theories, but that's not what we're talking about now. Did either senator say anything more about Mars? Or you for that matter. I am your mentor too.”

Julian nodded, smiling up at him.

“I know. And I'm grateful for it. I'm thinking what else they said. Senator Appius mentioned my piercings, though he didn’t see any below my waist. And I can't remember anything else. Sorry, Cupido. I should have paid more attention.”

“You did fine.” Cupido smiled at the young boy. “And I wouldn't have taken much interest in any of the conversation if Appius hadn't expressed this sudden interest in Mars...” Cupido rubbed his forehead. “How did Mars take it?”

Julian shrugged.

“I don't know. He's good at hiding what he thinks or feels. Though he didn’t seem too concerned about it? I mean, as a slave, you get used to people talking about you like this. It’s nothing unusual, it was just unexpected? The erection definitely was. And he was barely looking at me when it happened. You'll have to ask Mars if you want to know more.”

Cupido nodded.

“I might just do that. Right now, however, we have a little bit of time until _Dominus_ will want you to help him get ready for bed. He can talk to Marcia for an hour, easily. What would you like to do in that time?”

Julian tilted his head to better see Cupido's face. 

“Could we watch something on your tabula? Maybe more of the cartoon _Dominus_ let me watch when I still wasn’t allowed to do much?”

They could do that. Cupido knew Marcus had vetted what Julian was allowed to access on the internet. So long as he got Julian to sign into his tabula so nothing forbidden would come up (Cupido had virtually unlimited access to the entire internet, earned after over two decades of being loyal and faithful), the secretary knew the master wouldn’t mind them watching some cartoons. 

…

_25th November 2770_

Having two boys under his mentor-ship was exhausting. Especially when one had been through what Mars had in the past. He wasn't able to get Mars by himself until the next evening, when they were cleaning up the bathhouse before turning in for the night. Dominus hadn't made use of the bathhouse today, so the job really only needed one slave, but Cupido saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk to Mars undisturbed.

“Mars. I understand you had an interesting experience with Senator Appius Granius yesterday?”

The younger boy paused in wiping down the massage benches (it was done everyday, regardless of whether they'd been used or not), dark eyes glancing in Cupido's direction.

“I – yes. Who told you?”

“Julian mentioned it. I – he – I would like to hear the events from your perspective. What exactly did Appius say and do?”

Mars sighed, staring at the bench.

“I imagine Julian already gave you a broad overview of events. Senator Granius first asked _Dominus_ why I was so silent. Then he asked why I was still wearing clothes, seeing Julian wasn't.”

Cupido nodded from where he was checking all the cupboards were fully stocked.

“What did _Dominus_ say to that?”

“He said I came from a not nice situation, and that I was obedient and well behaved so he allowed me to keep my clothes on.” Mars smiled a little at this. “He – said me being quiet was a side effect of the same situation. Appius wanted to know if I'd been abused like you.”

Cupido sighed.

“I'd say you were worse than me.”

“SIPAS didn't find anything-”

“SIPAS can go fuck themselves up the arse without lube. Just because they claim not to have found anything, doesn't make what happened to you right, Mars. Punishments that are too harsh can be classified as abuse just as easily as using someone as a punching bag for no reason is. What else was said?”

“The senator complimented me on my courage.” Mars clearly didn't think there was anything courageous about what he'd done, but Cupido didn't say anything, allowing the younger slave to continue at his own pace. “He got angry at SIPAS for the same reason you are. He also was very angry to learn I'm illiterate. Called my previous owners some pretty uncomplimentary names.”

“I can imagine.” Cupido snorted. “They were all imbeciles. Was anything else said?”

“Not much more about me. Senator Granius asked my age. And ogled me a lot. I then went with him while he had a swim and held his towel. More ogling, but nothing was said. And nothing more happened. _Dominus_ later joined him in the pool. Julian and I finished attending them, Julian went with _Dominus_ and his guest while I stayed to clean up a bit. That's it.”

“Lecherous old man.” Cupido finished his inspection of the cupboards before moving to make sure the spa tub was clean. “Still, ogling is bearable to pretty much everything else. Are you okay from what happened?”

Mars nodded as he moved to wipe down the last massage bench.

“I am. It's just one of those things that happened. I – actually found it kind of nice that someone was attracted to me? Even though they would change their mind pretty quickly if they saw me naked. It's nice to know my face isn't a putt-of.”

Cupido sighed.

“Even without the beard, the scars are barely visible, Mars. They could easily be from a razor. Plenty of males have worse scars from razors.”

“I know they're not. That's enough.”

Cupido just sighed again as he stood up. The faint burn scars on Mars' face were barely noticeable, especially not with the bit of stubble the other slave had on his cheeks and chin. They weren't even in his file, they were so invisible. Mars, however, saw it differently.

“Do you want to check the Caldarium is in order, or mop the floor in here? I don't mind doing either.”


	2. Chapter 2

_26th November 2770_

His best friend and fellow senator had a problem, Appius was pretty sure of it. And it wasn’t one that would just go away the more time that passed - rather the opposite. But the worst thing was, that Marcus was ignoring it even though he must be aware of it.

To be precise: Marcus was bottling up every single bad emotion about Tiberia, the divorce and the loss of Marcus the younger. The boy was still very much alive, but refused to talk to his father or even acknowledge that his sire was still walking on the same earth like him - Appius could only imagine how terrible that was for Marcus and thanked all the gods he’d never had such a problem with his one and only child.

That didn’t erase the problem of Marcus ignoring his own anger. And on top of that, the man got himself a _puer delicates_. Appius wasn’t judging, but he knew of his best friend’s rather bad habit of making purchases without thinking about them when he was stressed. Julian was, though sweet and obedient and all, exactly such a purchase. One with an unquestioningly talented mouth, even if the boy himself wasn’t really what Appius would choose for his own bedslave - Julian was a little bit too young and too sweet.

Appius didn’t mind Marcus getting himself a concubinus - the man needed some comfort after that nightmare of a wife. But he knew Marcus rather well and also knew the man wasn’t that kind of person who fucked his anger away. Which meant that young Julian was a nice addition to Marcus’ household and would give him the comfort and companionship he needed, but the boy was no remedy for Marcus’ bottled up anger.

_I should have spoken to Marcus sooner_ , Appius thought.

Originally, he’d thought about visiting Marcus more often through the time of his divorce. But, for some reason, he’d also decided to give his friend some space, so he could sort through some of this mess, without a meddling friend hovering nearby. Now Appius was regretting this decision, and he could kick himself that he hadn’t noticed sooner how wrought up Marcus was - still, and even with Julian at his side.

It also meant some drastic intervention was in order. Appius had decided a week ago, Marcus needed a target to let go of some of his irritation. Now he only needed the imaginary stick to poke the bear…

Which presented itself some days ago in the form of… well.

Appius would have never thought he’d ever find a slave who looked like the perfect mix of both of his former concubinii, but Mars was exactly that. The same dark hair as Cinna, a similar build to Silenos. Fair skin, like both of them. Strong and sure hands, which reminded Appius even more of Silenos, who… well. Appius hoped he was happy and healthy somewhere. Their relationship hadn’t ended on the best terms.

And Marcus said no, to both using the boy and purchasing him. Which surprised Appius at first, but after hearing how Mars came into Marcus' possession, he did understand it. That didn’t mean Appius couldn’t ogle a boy that was exactly his type and put right before his nose, like a damn dangling carrot. And to top that, Marcus had the audacity to tell him he needed a new bedslave…

Which was kind of hilarious considering he put Mars, who was exactly what Appius would choose for his concubinus, in front of his nose. Though Appius suspected Marcus was so focussed on his own problems that he didn’t see the similarities between Cinna, Silenos and Mars. At all.

But this very adamant ‘No’ considering Mars… That was something Appius could work with. Now, he only needed to poke Marcus with that ‘stick’.

“Appius, are you even listing?”

The senator looked up and into the concerned face of Cinna, who was standing beside his desk in his tablinum, arms crossed before her chest. A frown appeared on her beautiful face and he gave her a smile.

“No.” He answered and his former concubina rolled her eyes.

“At least you’re honest.” She muttered, before pinching the bridge of her nose. “Look I know we’re both rather busy people but _you_ asked _me_ to come over this afternoon so we could plan this year’s Saturnalia and everything else for the next year as far as possible, so I would appreciate it if you would at least try to concentrate.”

“You have my full attention.” Appius assured her and Cinna snorted.

“Liar. What’s going through your head, which is so much more interesting than me?”

Appius only laughed.

“Oh, aren't you a vain thing, my dear?”

“Entirely your fault. You always told me what a beautiful and smart girl I was.”

_I did_ , Appius thought amused. _And meant it every single time._

But that was certainly not what occupied his thoughts right now. He blinked as his gaze focussed on Cinna, and suddenly he had an idea of how to start the fire that would make Marcus explode.

“I apologise for not listening to you.” He said and gave her a smile. “I just needed to think some things through.”

“And that would be?” Cinna asked, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

“Nothing important.”

“If it’s so unimportant why does it distract you so much?”

“Meddling, bossy woman.” Appius muttered with a fond grumble. “Can’t you keep your nose out of my private affairs for once?”

“No.” Cinna answered with a smile. “Are you telling me or do I have to use force?”

That statement made Appius laugh. He had no doubt that she knew quite well how to bring somebody brutally to his knees and he was also aware that this beautiful woman was armed, but it was still funny. Cinna was at least a head shorter than him and weighted… what? Maybe one hundred and thirty pounds if he was generous. Probably even less. And he was pretty sure, she would never attack him without a very good reason.

“Fine.” He said, fully knowing, that she wouldn’t leave him alone until he told her.

Which he normally found annoying, but right now…

“I was thinking about one of Marcus' slaves. The boy must be new because I never saw him before.”

“A house-slave?” Cinna asked and sounded a little bit disappointed. “What is so special about him?”

Appius shrugged.

“He’s attractive.”

“Plenty of male slaves are. What drew your eye?” She answered, while looking down on her tabula, apparently already losing interest.

“He looks like a mix of Silenos and you. And Marcus doesn’t want to sell him - apparently, this boy, Mars, came from a very abusive household and made a dash to Marcus’ lararium.”

That caught her interest like Appius knew it would. Abused slaves were Cinna's soft spot - and a boy with these similarities to herself and her predecessor… Appius would bet half of his private fortune that she would go snooping. Which was exactly what he wanted.

She would probably speak to Cupido - she always handled things discreetly - and Cupido would tell Marcus. And Marcus wouldn’t be pleased that Appius mentioned Mars in front of Cinna at all. Which would lead to Marcus going through the roof, because Appius ignored words spoken in Marcus' house - and that was exactly what Marcus would need to let go of some of his anger.

_An easy plan, though he has a lot of maybes_ , Appius thought. _But nobody will get hurt, not too much, at least._

As he took his own tabula in hand and looked around to find his glasses (he always forgot where he put them) to finally do what Cinna was here for, he also thought about ordering more of the good wine Marcus preferred so much. Appius planned to anger his best friend after all, so it would probably be better if he had at least something in the house to soothe that anger.

**Author's Note:**

> iuvans manum - A helping hand


End file.
